


Lies

by Grey (grey853)



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: First Times, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 04:26:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/793953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grey853/pseuds/Grey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim gets tired of telling lies.<br/>This story is a sequel to no.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lies

## Lies

by Grey

Author's webpage: <http://grey.ravenshadow.net/>

* * *

Title: Lies 1/1  
Author: by Grey  
Email: Grey853@aol.com  
Rating: mild R, no sex. I know. I'm such a tease. Pairing: J/B  
Status: New, complete  
Date: May 10, 1998  
Archive: Yes  
Archive author: yes  
Archive email: Grey853@aol.com  
Series/sequel: No, stand alone.  
Other website: <http://grey.ravenshadow.net/>

* * *

Spoilers: "Neighborhood Watch", "Foreign Exchange", "Finkleman's Folly", "Remembrance". 

Disclaimer: These guys aren't mine. Damn shame, really, but there you are. 

Summary: Jim gets sick of lying and decides to tell the truth. 

Notes: I'm just in a strange, sappy mood. I should be working on my X-Files pieces, but these little voices are carrying on something fierce in my head. Thought I'd share. 

Lies 1/1  
by Grey 

He hadn't meant to lie. It just happened. Sniffing Blair's morning blast of algae shake, she'd asked how you got used to the smell. He'd answered without hesitation that you didn't. That wasn't actually true. Granted, it wasn't a big lie, but it was still a lie, and Jim Ellison hated it. The problem was it wasn't the only lie he'd been telling. He wondered if the knack for obfuscation came with a Blair-activated virus. 

Jim turned away from the window and watched as his partner sat at his computer working away at yet another paper. Almost by some psychic connection, the young man turned to catch him staring. "Hey, Jim. What's going on, man? Did I do something?" 

Smiling, he shook his head. "No, Chief. I was just thinking that the psychic thing with Megan worked pretty well." 

"Yeah, but are you sure that's all. You've been acting a little weird ever since we got back from our stretch in suburban hell." 

Snorting at the accurate description, Jim came back over to the couch and sagged down. "I'm just wondering when it all started." 

Blair took off his glasses, set them on the table, and walked over to sit on the armrest. "When what started?" 

"This lying business." 

Still puzzled, Blair asked, "What are you talking about, Jim? What lying business?" 

"It just seems like every time I turn around there's another lie to add to the list of lies I've been telling lately." 

"Like what?" 

"Well, the psychic business for one." 

Blair waved his hand out. "Come on, man. That was Megan's idea. She started it." He voice took on a teasing quality, but he continued to study his friend with a more serious expression. 

"Yeah, she did, but we didn't have to keep it up. While you were at the Johnson's, she was telling me how she's a true believer. Her dad used to take her to readings at least twice a year. Even more after her mom died." 

"Ow. That hurts. So, what are you saying? You want to tell her the truth?" 

"No, I'm not saying that, Chief. It's just that I feel a little guilty, sort of like a charlatan or something. You should've seen her face a couple of times when she'd catch me using my sentinel hearing. She'd get his wired look, all excited like she was seeing something special." 

"Well, she was looking at you, man, so she was seeing something special." 

"You know what I mean." He rubbed his hand across his mouth. "I'm starting to think, it's not really fair to let her keep on believing it." 

"Look, Jim, if you can come up with something else, then let me know. Megan's sharp. She's liable to figure it out anyway. She's kind of unpredictable. I'm not sure if she can be trusted with something like that yet." 

Jim nodded, still not making eye contact with his partner. He could smell the rich scent of his herbal tea still lingering on his fingers where he'd handled the bags. The slight whisper of pineapple and orange mixed in and flavored the air between them. 

"Jim? Are you okay?" 

Realizing he'd been too focused, he took a deep breath only to take in more of Blair's almost overwhelming essence. It tightened his groin and he shifted, trying not to draw too much attention to his lap. 

"I'm fine. Anyway, I know we can't tell her. I'm just saying, it seems like I'm lying about so much lately." 

Blair moved to sit down next to Jim. He put his hand on his back and leaned in. "About what? What's really going on here, man?" 

Jim stood and walked back over to the window. Having Blair touch him at that moment would be too much. He couldn't risk discovery of the biggest lie of all, not until he had the right words. Not yet. He wasn't ready. 

"Every time somebody asks about you being my partner, we just say you're a consultant." 

"I still don't get the problem, Jim. I mean, we've been doing this for over two years. Why is this coming up now?" 

"The other day in the office you called me on it and it made me stop and think." 

"The other day? When?" 

"When I was on Megan's case about lying about the restaurant. You nailed it. You asked me about my twisting the truth when it suited me. When I do it, I rationalize it away. Sort of like that obfuscation thing you do."  
Putting both hands up in front of him, Blair interrupted. "Okay, hold it right there, Jim. You're losing me here. Why am I suddenly in this?" 

"Because you are. You amaze me with the agility you have at coming up with any story to suit the situation. Finkleman wants to know how I knew her undercover name, you tell her high tech listening devices. I smell C4 and I'm a demolition's expert. Megan wants to know why I want my psychic abilities to remain a secret and it's because I don't want to be known as a freak." 

"Jim, you were listening when I said that?" 

"I wanted to know what she asked." 

"Well, actually that wasn't a lie, was it? You don't want people to think you're a freak. Whether it's because you're a psychic or a sentinel, there's not much difference in how people would see you, or how you see yourself." 

Rubbing both eyes with the heel of his hands, he shook his head trying to ward off the invasion of images and phrases. He hated the memory of his father's hateful words. In his mind he heard them clearly, "I warned you about your fantasies, didn't I? This is not a game. You've got to stop pretending or people are going to think you're some kind of freak. Is that what you want? For people to think that there's something wrong with you? Then wise up." The ache of the words as strong as any beating pounded in his chest. 

"Jim?" Blair's hand on his arm brought him back from the unwelcome past. 

"Sorry. Just thinking." 

"Your father?" 

He glanced up and locked gazes. "How did you know that?" 

"Jim, you told me what he said, remember? It must have been really tough having your own father tell you to hide what you really are." 

Pulling away from the comfort of touch, he walked to the kitchen and got a beer. "Yeah, well, it's the past. Forget about it." 

"Haven't you done that enough already?" 

"What? Don't start with that, Chief. I'm not in the mood for a trip to the couch, okay?" 

Hurt played across his face, but Blair nodded. "No problem, man." 

A long quiet stretched out between them while Jim finished off his beer. Finally he tried to finish what he started, his gut clenched in fear. "Anyway, what I was saying before about lying, I don't like doing it, but I'm doing it more and more. The question is why is that?" 

"Man, I don't see the problem. If lying to Megan helps you stay safe, then lie. If lying about something else is what's bothering you, then you're going to have to help me out here. Frankly, I'm sort of lost." 

"Yeah, I know." 

"What?" 

Still too nervous, Jim reached for another beer. He twisted off the top and looked down while he spoke. "I told Megan that you didn't get used to the smell of the algae shakes, but I lied." 

His face twisted in confusion, Blair ran a hand through his hair. "Man, I think this is one of the weirdest conversations we've had yet, and, I do believe that's saying something." 

"What I'm trying to say, Chief, is that you do get used to the smell. You get more than used to it. You start to miss it, start to want it every morning of every day." 

Sitting absolutely still with possibility, Blair whispered, "You're a plain talker, Jim. Say it straight out." 

"Straight might not be the right term to use, Chief." 

"Why not?" 

"Because, I guess what I'm trying to really say here is that I'm tired of lying about how I feel about you. It's not the algae shake or the psychic thing that gets to me when I lie. It's the fact that I'm lying about what you mean to me. I dance around it and shy away, but the bottom line is that I need you around. I've gotten used to you being here, dead locust and algae shakes and all." 

Blair stared at his best friend as if seeing him for the first time, his mouth slightly open to help him breath the suddenly too thick air. 

"Well, Chief?" 

"Man, I wasn't expecting that. I'm kind of trying to decide what to do here." 

Taking another drink and swallowing hard, Jim Ellison wondered if he'd just shot himself in the foot with his own stupidity. "Just tell me that lying about it wasn't better. It's bad enough I have to keep lying to everyone else, but between us, Chief, I want it to be true." 

He looked up to see very bright blue eyes watching him, a slight smile curling wonderfully pouty lips. Blair's voice came out in a hush. "I would never tell you that, Jim. You're not the only one who lives to tell more lies than he can manage." 

"Jesus, we're a couple of silly bastards." 

"Yes, we are. Now, say it again, and come over here." 

"We're silly bastards." Stepping close, Jim stood between his guide's parted thighs. He ran his fingers gently along his friend's slightly whiskered cheek and heard the slightest catch of breath at his touch. His right index finger traced along the lower lip and blue eyes closed as if by command. 

"Keep your eyes open, Chief. I love your eyes." 

Opening his baby blues, Blair grinned and then took Jim's hand in his. He kissed the palm and then locked gazes. His voice husky and rich, he whispered, "Well, I can see you're going to be a pushy lover, huh? Why does that not surprise me?" 

The words tightened his balls and pushed his cock against denim with an electric shock. He leaned over and brushed his lips lightly over silky flesh. Pushing tongue tip forward past parted teeth, he swabbed deep across steamy heat. Swirling in the flavor of salt and sea, he drank in the essence of his guide, his partner, his sweetest Blair. Pulling back gently, he studied the already kiss-swollen lips. 

Placing his hand under his guide's chin, he lifted it up to once again to stare into his best friend's eyes. "No more lies, Chief." 

"Between us? No way, man." 

"Promise?" 

"Promise." The kiss sealed a future graced with the most important of all truths, sentinel and shaman lived and loved, spirit-linked forever. 

The end 


End file.
